Explorers Guild
Dame Aurora White's Explorers Guild(or simply, the Explorers Guild) is a private group led by Aurora White that consists of archaeologists, explorers, researchers and so on that work to preserve the history of the world(means in and out of Equestria) and take in freelance explorers to assist. The Guild itself is managed by a small group of Staff Members. Background Founded by Aurora White, the Explorers Guild is a private guild that exists for the sole purpose of discovering, researching and preserving history. Officially, Aurora White and the Staff working there are its only members and often does the exploring and research alone. However due to the scale and size of the studies now, she has opted to hire freelance explorers. Thus the Exploers Guild was formed. Ponyville Branch Aurora White has renovated her family's home on the outskirts of Ponyville to accommodate new facilities for the Guild itself. There are two floors and one underground basement. First Floor - Main Hall/Quest Hall This floor, is the first place you see when you enter. Having halls that lead to the other halls and stairs that lead to the bedrooms upstairs. It is decorated in beautiful decor designed by Sir Ket's crew and Aurora's own decorating skills. Having maps of several lands and pictures of great explorers along the usual decorations. At the center of it all is a desk where Celia the Counter Mare manages the Guild and gives out quests. There are two paths to the left and right and one to the back.The left leads to the Gathering Hall and to the right leads to the Dojo and Training Grounds and the path at the back leads to the Library/Research Room. Another addition to this hall is Cantare Blue's Apothecary that sells potions and such for explorers. One can purchase them at any time or have Celia send them out to you during quests. Just above the Counter is a golden Plaque that states the Rules of the Guild. First Floor - Gathering Hall/Mess Hall Specially designed for explorers to meet, discuss things and have a nice meal, the Gathering Hall is where Explorers can gather before a quest or just relax. The wide open space and relaxing ambiance make the place very calming and welcoming. The kitchen is also here is designed with some of the most advanced cookingware ever made. Stan-less Steel and cutting edge cookware fit for master chefs and ready to serve the best meals to satisfy any explorer. Gem Stone Golems controlled by Aurora cook the meals with amazing skills and serves them with style. First Floor - Dojo/Training Grounds Made with an Eastern theme in mind, the Dojo is where explorers and others may come and hone their skills. The dojo itself is padded well to ensure maximum safety without compromising any movement and is stocked up well with training equipment. Every form of fighting can be learnt here with ease. There is a door that leads outside to the Training Grounds for open field training. A bamboo forest and several other training equipments can be found arranged neatly outside for explorers to train or meditate and become one with nature. Gem Stone Golems help manage the equipment, clean up messes and maintain the areas at all times. First Floor - Library/Research Rooms A special library housing a large number of books and tables for explorers to read up on facts. The books have been collected from around the world and some of them are quite rare and exclusive to the Guild. Explorers can gather here to study on their next quest or just find a nice book to read. There is also a special area that is vented and seperate from the library itself meant for studying artifacts. Special tables housing tools of every kind to help explorers with whatever they need be it to carefully dust a stone slab or restore a painting, everything one could need is available. There is also a special storage area for explorers to store their artifacts for the night and can be locked up using a special combination of levers. Second Floor - Bed Rooms There are 6 bedrooms each able to hold two ponies per room comfortably. Explorers can stay the night in comfort in homey rooms that have wide spaces. Each room has a bunk bed, drawer, table and a bathroom. Windows for each room as well so one can look outside and enjoy the view. Each room is also kept neat and tidy by the Gem Stone Golems that care for the guild. Second Floor - Aurora's Room Situated at the front top floor of the Guild, Aurora's private room is a large room that is at the top of the guild hall with a balcony that overlooks the outside of the guild. It is a large room that houses Aurora's personal collection of books, artifacts and a telescope to oberve the stars. The arch outside also has specially designed holes that play the Equestrian Anthem when the wind blows through it but Aurora usually plugs the holes to prevent that. She also has a large bed and a bathroom. There is also a secret room behind the book case that hides her more special items like her Knight Armor and other artifacts. Basement - Underground Just a normal basement that holds all the guild supplies and such. At the far back are Cider cegs that hold Cider but also a secret safe locker. Inside, protected by a specially made lock that can only be opened using three keys, Aurora's hoof and a special magical spell that only Aurora knows which has over a thousand layers of magical protection and possible combinations to prevent entry, is where Aurora keeps the most powerful and most dangerous items. Among which include a gemstone holding an evil spirit that once corrupted Aurora herself, a spear that was once used to split stars, a vase holding the spirit army of Naga Ryu of the East, ancient scrolls holding magical power and a powerful staff known as the World Staff. Only Aurora herself is allowed in her and any attempt to break in will set off alarms and flood the safe with high pressure water that will trap even the toughest dragons inside and destroy almost all the artifacts. Canterlot Branch On the outer areas of Canterlot is a stone building with the signature Canterlot regal design. It has been heavily renovated to modernize it. The building has three floors and a basement and an even lower basement. It is run by Aurora White's Cousin, Armitage "Eldstar" White The Canterlot Branch also has a separate division known as the Paranormal Investigations Branch. Which specializes in the Paranormal. ((More will be added soon)) NPC's Gem Stone Golems Tiny adorable little gemstone golems that are shaped like apes who assist with caring for the guild. They arrange the library books, oil and rebuild the dojo, serve food at the gathering hall and clean the rooms after they are used. Guild Master controls them all with an iron hoof! literally. They are strong, loyal and very diligent. ((Players can proxy them for any tasks like getting food or cleaning the rooms)) Counter Clerk She hands out the quest. Celia is usually the one present however Aurora herself could be there instead. Quests Check here Category:Ponyville Locations